A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recycle bins, more specifically, a cover for use with a recycle bin.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a bin cover system comprising a top having legs extending therefrom; wherein each leg is of hollow construction having a cap that screws onto a bottom of each leg; wherein each leg is to be filled with heavy material such that the cover will stay secured a top of said bin in windy weather; wherein the cover has a lip that secures the cover to a top rim of said bin; wherein a main embodiment further includes leg receivers located at each corner of the bin to further secure said cover to said bin.
The Williams Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,721) discloses a compartmentalized recycling container having a lid. However, the lid or cover does not have legs that extend downwardly from under said lid and of which engage leg receivers located inwardly from within a bin.
The Haas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,050) discloses a lid and structural arrangement for recycling and refuse receptacles. However, the structural arrangement fails to teach a lid having a plurality of legs extending from below said lid and of which slides within a bin to secure said lid atop said bin.
The Falso Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,552) discloses an outdoor recycling container having a hinged lid. However, the hinged lid does not have a plurality of legs that extend downwardly from beneath said lid and engage along an interior surface of a bin to secure said lid atop said bin in order to increase the overall volume of said bin and prevent the contents from blowing away in windy conditions.
The Carson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,250) discloses a curbside container having a hinged lid. However, the hinged lid fails to teach legs extending downwardly from beneath said lid in order to add volume to a corresponding bin and of which aids in the securement of the lid atop said bin.
The Evans Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,241) discloses a bag holding system for a recycling container having a lid. However, the bag holding system does not teach a lid or cover that is supported by legs extending downwardly from underneath said cover to increase the volume of a corresponding bin.
The Garofalo, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,060) discloses a method for locking a waste container in which the handles secure the container lid in place. However, the method fails to teach a lid having legs extending therefrom and of which engage along an interior surface of the corresponding bin in order to add volume of said bin, prevent items from blowing away in windy conditions, or secure said cover to said bin.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bin cover system comprising a top having legs extending therefrom; wherein each leg is of hollow construction having a cap that screws onto a bottom of each leg; wherein each leg is to be filled with heavy material such that the cover will stay secured a top of said bin in windy weather; wherein the cover has a lip that secures the cover to a top rim of said bin; wherein a main embodiment further includes leg receivers located at each corner of the bin to further secure said cover to said bin. In this regard, the recycle bin cover system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.